


The Third

by dotchan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Rei experiences echos of a life that doesn't belong to her.Written in 1999





	

The Third  
a semi-story by Dot

* * *

I stare at the tinted, cracked glasses in my hands.   Why do I keep such a thing?

> Pain.  Searing, hot, white pain.  And someone shouting her name, over and over again.

Something wet splashes onto the glass.  I am crying.  Why? And why does it feel like I have seen tears before?

> More pain.  Something strange invading her body.  The Thing which she does not understand makes Itself known to her.

I remember things, yet I do not remember them.

> “You remind me of a mother.” He grins.  Her face grows hot.

The tinted glasses reflect my face in a poor way, and my image in it distorts.

> Her face twists in anger.  “If the Commander told you to commit suicide, you’d do it!”

I know what will happen to me.

> His grip on her shoulder is far too tight.  “It is time.”

It is my duty.

> The hands around her neck are far too tight.  “You are replaceable, like me.”

Yet I am afraid.

> Hands balled into fists pounding the floor, distraught.  “I am as stupid as my mother!”

I wish to disappear, but he does not allow it.   No, _she_ does not allow it.

> “If it’s a boy, we’ll name him Shinji.  If a girl, Rei.”

Who am I? _What_ am I?

> “I think I am the Third.”

It does not matter.  Not any more.

* * *

Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:  
Why do most of my first-person narrative stories sound like the person talking is on crack? (On second thought, don’t answer that…)


End file.
